


pwp第一弹

by anliye



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 04:59:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17037080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anliye/pseuds/anliye
Summary: 黑手党paro，架空，捆绑，dirty talkooc属于我





	pwp第一弹

绿间真太郎对这段关系不甚在意，而赤司征十郎不在乎这些细碎纠葛，所以他们保持着这种肉体关系。   
如果问两个人为什么看对眼当炮友，他们也给不了你一个确切的答案。或许是之前一次交易对质，两个人都从对方身上嗅到了同类的气息。赤司觉得绿间身材长相都过得去，绿间觉得赤司能够顺着他的意思玩，于是自然而然两个人私下滚在一起——虽然明面上洛山和秀德势不两立。   
这一次绿间邀请赤司来到自己的宅邸，赤司独自踱步进这栋幽静的别墅，刚进门就被绿间真太郎按住接吻。绿间的吻强势热烈，赤司只需一瞬间尝到了对方嘴里的铁锈味道，不甘示弱的反击，亲吻变得反而像撕咬。   
两个人喘着气分开，赤司征十郎看到绿间嘴角血迹，挑眉一笑。   
“除了我，我很好奇谁还能伤到你。”   
“这些事情都要管吗，赤司。”绿间冷笑，他不甚在意地脱掉身上的黑色衬衫，露出的大片白净肌肤上，沾了刺眼的血迹。绿间真太郎的腰侧，一道可见的伤痕狰狞的露出獠牙，那伤口还在渗血。   
赤司抱臂看着绿间给自己处理伤口，大瓶的碘伏倾倒在伤口上，绿间只是抿了一下唇。要往上缠纱布的时候 赤司终于动了。   
“还没做呢，可别先死了。”   
他细致地给绿间包扎好伤口，还在背后恶趣味地打了一个蝴蝶结。绿间摸到蝴蝶结的瞬间脸上扭曲了一下，但也不动怒。   
“你等会儿会求饶的，赤司。”   
“那要看你有没有能力让我求饶，真太郎。”   
已经走进卧室并且衣衫半褪的赤司回头玩味一笑。   
“今天你要玩什么呢，真太郎。” 

赤司在被绿间按在凳子上的时候并没有过多挣扎，他了解绿间潜在的s属性——自己的需求只是和性伴侣保持稳定健康的关系，满足需求，所以他不介意绿间玩一点小花样。   
因此看到被拿出来的软绳，赤司没有很惊讶，嘴里甚至还能够挑衅绿间。“哦，今天要玩捆绑吗。”   
“闭嘴。”绿间懒得今天和赤司在言语上较劲。他只想先做一次再说。他拥抱上赤司的时候选择性忽略了心里的躁动。   
也许是绿间今天带伤上阵，赤司难得毫无反抗地随他摆弄。他沉默着任由绿间把绳子绑缚在他赤裸的身体上，期间捎带着绳子的纤维摩擦皮肤的一样感觉和指尖抚摸的战栗感。他闭着眼睛，干脆从心，嘴中咏叹出起伏的气息。   
绿间直起身满意的打量自己的作品，赤司白皙的身上缠绕着红色软绳，微张着腿，赤色的眼睛闭闭着，皮肤上密布了薄薄的一层细汗。   
他解开自己的西装裤抬起腿，隔着一层薄薄的布料摩擦赤司的会阴。   
绿间的嘴里是揉碎了的恶魔的呢喃。   
“嘴上总是说着很强硬的话，但你的身体永远是最诚实的。”   
“想要吗？”他使了力气揉搓赤司半硬的性器，却没撬开对方紧闭的牙关如愿听到想要的甜美声音。赤司征十郎总是不愿意轻易服软——就算是在床上处于被动。   
绿间自是有法子治他，他们成为床伴许久，玩过的花样也不在少。柜子的暗格里放着一个快要落灰的锁精环，绿间在衣服上随便擦了擦就给赤司带上。   
“嘴硬的孩子，是得不到糖的。”   
赤司在那个环被扣上的时候终于松动了些，这虽然并不舒服但仍在他的承受范围内，这样的所谓情趣，只要不过火，他还是能够接受。   
但是绿间开始在他身上四处点火撩拨的时候，他就开始控制不住自己的声音了。 

绿间很满意赤司现在的状态——下身泥泞不堪，穴口泛着红，薄薄的一层肉膜吞吐绿间的四根手指，就算有润滑也十分艰涩。赤司被绳子绑在椅子上的皮肤已经被挣动摩擦出了红痕。他难耐地仰头，露出最脆弱的颈子。   
大约他们太久没做，对与赤司这个承受方到底艰难了些。但到底有多久绿间也记不清了，想到这，他觉得自己一向冷硬的地方缺了什么。   
当下他没空去想这些，绝美之景当前，这个一向高傲的人被自己困在方寸之地，动作和欲望都由自己主导——就算绿间现在要他在这一秒最绚丽的高潮里死去，他也不能呼吸到下一秒。   
这种掌控极大满足了绿间潜在的s心理，他拍了拍赤司含着手指的口，看着那销魂之处似是惊惧地瑟缩了一下，将自己的手指含得更紧。   
赤司征十郎一直闭着眼睛，但也被绿间的动作弄得一惊:“绿间，不要太过。”   
“什么？这就不行了吗。”绿间选择忽略赤司色厉内荏的警告，赤司征十郎现在潮红的脸和颤抖的身子完全不能不能作为他语言的凭证。   
不过绿间也不打算在玩其他的，要做也等到自己的伤好些再说。   
于是绿间抽出手指，就着从穴里带出来的透明淫液，就顺势插了进去。赤司被他突然的动作弄出一声闷哼，却也因为摩擦到敏感点而眼前一白，意识中炸开了烟花。但却因为被锁精环束缚，性器只是弹动了几下，却并没有射出来，这是哭泣一般的滴答着透明的液体。   
这一下刺激太过，赤司还没缓过神来就被绿间的撞击的动作再度带上云端。他嘴里的话还没出口就变成了不成调的呻吟——一单开口就控制不住。   
绿间把赤司按在红木椅子上狠肏，每一下都进得极深，安静的室内只余下两个人的喘息和水声。赤司想要找到能够抓住的东西，他本能想要抱住绿间但却因为被绑住双手而无法实现，只能在绿间发狠的动作里努力抬起身子，想要寻求安慰。   
“绿……你轻……啊……呜嗯……啊……”   
但是绿间并没有搭理他，他反而摘下自己的眼镜，用低沉的声音蛊惑赤司的灵魂。   
“说着让我轻，但其实你很shuang对么。”   
“我说过会让你求饶。”   
“求我，说——求你肏我。” 

就算是这样的情况下赤司也没有马上妥协，他还是强撑着快感的冲刷，硬是不输语言的气势。   
“真是……唔……不符合你的……嗯……发言……”   
“你又不是第一次知道，我这个人的本质。”绿间动了动赤司性器上的锁精环，坏心地捏了捏流着透明yin液的前端，还不忘放慢肏弄的速度，故意磨赤司内里的敏感点。赤司抖了抖身子，眼角发红，还是暂时妥协。   
“嗯……啊……你，绳子……给我松开……”   
“松开……就乖乖说么？”   
赤司点点头，终于感觉到手上的绳子松了些，他几下挣脱开，抱住绿间的双肩，发泄似的在绿间后背式留下几道血痕。   
赤发男人留着汗，面色潮红神情有些迷离，眼里却是灼目的光。   
“使点劲，没吃饭么，真太郎。”   
绿间眼神一暗，发了狠地加快速度，他啃咬赤司的双唇，赤司被他带着在快感里浮浮沉沉，破碎的声音只能全数被绿间吞饮入腹。十几下深顶之后，听到赤司呜咽的声音，才好心给对方解开锁精环，揉弄了几下，赤司颤抖着达到顶点，他也跟着释放出来。   
一轮性事之后，绿间平复好心跳，才给赤司解开身上全部的绳子。赤司喘着气摸着身上勒出的红痕，有些摇晃地站起来。   
“真是可怕呢……下次不要玩捆绑，知道么。”   
绿间真太郎坐在床沿，刚才的动作让他的伤口又在渗血，现在他需要处理一下。赤司慢吞吞晃悠到绿间身边:“找个医生去，借用一下浴室。我晚上还有事，就不陪你继续玩了”说罢他俯下身啃咬了一下绿间的鼻翼，似是满足地闪进浴室。   
只留绿间一个人动作一滞。   
床上坐着的绿间真太郎和浴室里的赤司征十郎都意识到了这段关系的变质，但无人去说，他们也不去深究。   
毕竟，肉体的快感，才是他们一开始的目的，不是么？


End file.
